Finalement je t'aime
by Mitsuuki
Summary: Grey et Natsu meilleurs ami ont été séparé dans leur enfance. Ils se revoient 8 ans plus tard dans leur salle de classe commune Fairy Tail. Se rappelleront-ils de chacun? Une histoire pourrait-elle naître de là?
1. Prologue

**Bon je sais ce que vous me diriez: 2 fictions en cours et tu en rajoute une troisième? Moi je vous répondrais simplement que je ne contrôle pas mon imagination et qu'il vient quand il veut et part tout aussi quand il veut. Je ferai de mon mieux pour rattraper mon retard. Mais vu que j'ai très mal commencée je n'ai pas pu avoir un rythme régulier pour poster. A partir du 20 je promets "d'essayer" d'avoir un rythme de post régulier. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Prologue :**

Salut moi c'est Natsu et j'ai huit ans. J'habite au royaume de Fiore, dans la ville de Magnolia avec mon père Acnologia. Je suis couché sur mon lit encore endormi entrain de faire un très beau rêve dans lequel je pouvais utiliser de la magie, plus précisément de feu. Un bruit de fenêtre brisée me réveilla soudainement de mon sommeil. Y en a marre, cette fois- ci je le laisserais pas passer. Mécontent d'être interrompu dans ce rêve si merveilleux je me dirigeai d'un pas vif vers la fenêtre dont la vitre avait été cassée et hurlai :

« - Hey t'en a pas marre de toujours la casser Grey ! Mon père me gronde chaque fois à cause de ça ! Tu pourrais pas faire comme tout le monde et demander à entrer dans une maison par la porte !

-La ferme, me cria t-il. On va être en retard la belle au bois dormant !

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?, demandais-je en me frottant gaminement les yeux. On est dimanche aujourd'hui.

\- Baka ! On est lundi ! Ramène toi vite ici j'ai pas envie d'être à la traine à cause de toi !

\- Quoi, on est lundi ?! J'arrive je vais prendre une douche »

J'entendis Grey derrière entrain de se taper la tête avec sa main en se répétant combien de fois que j'étais stupide. Quinze minutes plus tard je sortis de la douche et je retrouvai Grey assis sur mon lit en lisant une BD. Je m'habillais en vitesse, le prit par la main et me mit à courir sans oublier de lancer un au revoir à papa avant de sortir de la maison. On arriva devant notre classe juste à la sonnerie. Essoufflés, on partit s'asseoir à nos places et y restait sagement jusqu'à l'arrivée du prof.

Après les cours, Grey et moi rentraient à la maison. Sur le chemin il demanda qu'on aille s'asseoir dans un coin secret à nous –derrière un restaurant, il y a un immeuble dont les constructions ont été abandonnées- car il avait quelque chose à me dire. Je m'installai à même le sol et le vis en faire autant. Il soupira et fit mine de réfléchir. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le don de patience donc je le forçai à parler

« - Grey je suis prêt depuis un bon bout de temps là !  
\- Bien je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins alors : je vais déménager

-Bien alors c'est ou ? Au moins que je sache à quelle heure tu viendras encore me saouler pour me réveiller ?

\- A 10000km d'içi.

-Arrête avec ça tu sais très bien que j'y connais rien aux distances !

\- C'est-à-dire à très très loin, il faut même prendre un avion et faire 6heures à l'intérieur, tu sais ce qu'est un avion n'est-ce-pas ?

-Bien sur que oui ! Attends tu vas dans un autre royaume ?

\- Exact, répondit-il doucement en baissant les yeux.

\- Attends tu me laisses?! On s'était juré de ne jamais se séparer !

-Ouais mais tu vois on n'est pas dans les contes de fées ! »

Il se leva dans l'effet de la colère puis soupira : «- Ecoute, mon père a eu une proposition dans ce royaume. Et je ne vis qu'avec lui je te rappelle. Pour lui il est hors de question que je reste tout seul.

\- Mais tu peux vivre chez nous !

\- J'ai un père vivant Natsu je veux vivre avec lui !

\- Mais… mais… Tu viendras quand même me voir les week-ends ?

\- Natsu t'es sérieux là ? J'étais pas au courant que j'étais multimilliardaire.

-Bon les vacances alors ?

\- J'essaierais, promis. »

Je baissai les yeux. Mon meilleur ami venait de m'annoncer qu'il partait. Maintenant je serais seul. Plus personne ne viendrait me réveiller le matin, ne m'accompagnerait à l'école, ne me réveillerait en cours, payera mon déjeuner quand j'oublierai mon fric (c'est à dire tout le temps), et bien d'autre. Je devrai refaire tous les repères de ma vie. Grey ne serai plus là. Tout mon monde s'effondrait. Une seule larme coula sur ma joue. De son côté Grey la remarqua et eu un pincement au cœur. Il aurait voulu prendre son ami dans les bras mais Natsu se leva et lui adressa le plus beau sourire angélique qu'il aurait jamais pensé voir de toute sa vie avant d'ajouter :

\- Je suis content que ton père ait eu cet emploie. J'espère que tu te plairas dans ce nouveau royaume. N'oublie pas de m'appeler ok ? Aurevoir !

Je courrai sans me retourner ne voulant pas revoir le visage de Grey, ne voulant pas m'arrêter laissant derrière moi un Grey très triste et désemparé. J'entrai chez moi dans un vacarme ahurissant, et courrai à l'étage. Je ne voulais surtout pas croiser les regards interrogateurs de mon père. Je me jetai sur mon lit et injuriai tout ce qui me venait en tête. Je frappai mon poing sur le matelas et enfonçai ma tête dans mon oreiller. Je voulus pleurer mais aucun liquide ne se décida à couler le long de mes joues. Comme si l'univers voulait me faire souffrir, et souffrir encore. Lentement mais surement, m'enfonçant doucement un poignard dans le cœur. Je m'endormit enfin en maudissant le monde.

Huit mois étaient passés et c'était les vacances. Enfin j'allait revoir Grey. Depuis combien de temps attendais-je? Je ne savais même pas depuis quel moment, je voulais tellement revoir Grey, l'enlacer, sentir encore une fois son parfum que j'avais fini par oublier avec le temps, rejouer avec lui, marcher, bavarder. Ah oui le son de sa voix, je veux tellement l'entendre. Quand Grey étaient partis on s'était envoyé quelques mails pendant un moment puis par manque de temps, on ne l'avait plus fait. Mais là, je pourrais parler de nouveau avec Grey, voir s'il avait grandi et comment. Je gardais constamment ma boite mail ouverte, mon téléphone et mon ordi au volume max. Le 1er jour rien. Le second et le 3ème idem. Au bout de 3 semaines j'avais perdu espoir : Grey ne viendrait plus. Non il serait peut être mieux de l'oublier. Beaucoup mieux.

Malgré tout mes efforts, je ne réussis pas à l'oublier. C'était la veille de la rentrée, j'étais entrain de regarder une photo de Grey et moi que j'avais encadré. Grey n'était pas venu. Il ne m'avait même pas appelé ou même envoyé en message. Je me sentais désemparé. Une nouvelle fois je voulus pleurer, mais l'univers me le refusait…encore. Je m'endormis d'un sommeil sans rêves ni cauchemars.

Le lendemain je me réveillai en retard. Une heure de retard sur les cours. Je regardai ma fenêtre toute neuve. Aucune fissure, aucune brisure. Et là tout éclata. Je laissai enfin s'échapper la tristesse accumulée pendant une année entière. Je pleurai et pleurai encore. Mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que ces larmes effaçaient, une à une, chaque souvenirs passés avec Grey.

* * *

 **Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Bref je mettrais la suite d'ici 4 jours si je ne termine pas ça aujourd'hui bien sur. Bref si vous avez aimez, que vous avez des conseils ou des remarques, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir dans une petite review ok? ^^**

 **Merci Beaucoup d'avoir lu ^^**


	2. T'es qui toi?

**Salut les amis! C'est parti pour le chapitre 1 de cette fic. J'ai pris beaucoup de retard à cause d'un souci sur mon ordi. J'ai déjà écrit le chapitre 2 et 3 au brouillon mais j'ai super la flemme de recopier... Bref j'espère que ce 1er chapitre vous plaira!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1:** _**T'es qui toi?**_

Huit ans son passés. J'avançais tranquillement, mon sac sur mon épaules et les mains dans les poches, vers l'école. Je suis Natsu Dragnir, élève de la Fairy Academy. Ecole de renommée. Eh oui, les élèves de la Fairy Academy, sont des massacreurs et démolisseurs de première classe. Il faudrait même peut être qu'on pense à creer notre entreprise. Et moi Natsu je suis l'un d'eux! Je brise tout ce qui me fait chier et j'adore l'ambiance. D'habitude mes colères ne sont qu'amicales: je te mets un coup dans le ventre et c'est simple. Mais lorsque tu touches à mes amis, t'as intérêts à être prêt à en payer le prix. Une fois, un voyou s'était mis à frapper mon chat Happy -je l'ai adopté i ans, il a directement attiré mon attention car c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un chat bleu-, je me suis tellement défoulé sur lui, qu'il s'est évanoui pendant que je lui assénai ses coups, et j'aurais pu continuer, si une vieille femme n'avait pas crier à l'aide. Ah les vieilles...

Bref revenons au présent. Je me baladai dans l'immense infrastructure. La Fairy Académy ressemblait beaucoup plus à un château, qu'à une école. Elle possédait quatre tours, style donjon, et possédait en son centre une immense cour, style château moyen-âge. Ses murs était fait en pierres ce qui lui donnait un style encore plus rustique. Je continuai à avancer quand je tombai sur mon groupe habituel. Il y avait Lucy, ma meilleure amie après Happy bien sur. Elle a une hyper grosse poitrine débordant souvent -pour ne pas dire toujours- de ses décolletés. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi justement cette poitrine ne m'attirait pas plus que ça... Et je me suis tout simplement dit que j'étais bi. Bah quoi je suis ado, je veux tout explorer, les poitrines m'attire mais les torses sculptés aussi! Bon c'était une parenthèse revenons à Lucy. Elle est blonde avec un visage d'enfant et sourit beaucoup. Elle est hyper joli et c'est pourquoi d'ailleurs beaucoup de garçon la drague dont Loki. Bon lui il en vaut pas la peine; pas besoin d'approfondir. Elle est aussi super riche de toute façon c'est une Heartfilia.

Il y avait aussi Erza. De magnifiques cheveux écarlates et un poitrine toute aussi volumineuse que celle de Lucy. Elle a une année de plus que nous mais s'attire tellement de faveur de la gente masculine qui l'adore. Elle adore aussi la compétition. Ah ouais sans oublier: c'est une sorcière!

Gadgeel, mon rival de toujours. Bon d'il y a quatre ans. Il est empli de piercing de la tête aux pieds. Il poossède aussi une très grandes forces physiques et adore se battre avec des barres de fer. Il est presque aussi fort que moi... j'ai dit presque.

Levy, cheveux bleus ciel et hyper mignonne. Elle est trop gentille sans oublier super intelligente. Elle m'aide beaucoup pour mes cours parce qu'on peut pas dire que je sois une flèche quand il s'agit d'études. Sa poitrine? hum... moyenne. Lucy m'a dit qu'elle pense bien qu'elle a un béguin pour Gadgeel; moi j'ai rien remarqué.

Wendy. Petite fille du dirlo (directeur) aux grands cœur avec deux ans de moins que moi. Comment peut-elle être dans ma classe?! Et le pire c'est qu'elle s'en sort beaucoup mieux que moi... Natsu t'es vraiment désespérant.  
" **\- Salut Natsu!** ,me salua Lucy

 **\- Yo!** ,lui répondis-je

 **\- Prêt pour cette nouvelle année mon petit Natsu?** , me demanda Erza

\- **Mouais elle sera sûrement comme les autres.**

\- **Natsu-san, tout Fairy Tail est dans la même classe!** ,m'informa Wendy"

Fairy Tail est le nom de notre classe. Depuis que je me suis inscrit à la Fairy Académy, j'ai fait tout mon parcours avec les même personnes et on nos liens se sont solidifier. Et maintenant on forme une véritable famille qu'on a décidé de nommer Fairy Tail. Pourquoi? Je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est notre prof de japonais "Mavis" qui nous a trouver ce nom. Et on a tout de suite adhérer.

"- **Sérieux, trop cool!, répondis-je en sautant** ". Mais malheureusement pour moi, mon poing parti en pleine tronche d'Erza. L'aura meurtrière qui émanait d'elle, signalait ma perte. Un poing atterit avec beaucoup trop de violence sur mon visage, puis un genoux dans mon ventre me projeta contre le mur. Je vis Erza et Gadgeel partir tandis que Lucy se courbait en me caressant les cheveux: " **Vraiment ton année s'annonce merveilleuse Natsu** "

La sonnerie retentit et les filles me laissèrent dans le couloirs, après que Wendy ne m'ait appliquée des soins de premiers secours. Je me levai à mon tour et me dirigeai vers ma classe. En traversant le couloir, mon regard croisa celui d'un autre garçon en face de moi, de mon âge aux cheveux bruns, les mains dans les poches et les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverte. Il suivait le dirlo haut comme trois pommes vers son bureau. Son regard froid non plutôt glacial m'envoûtait. Nos regards restèrent figés l'un dans l'autre ainsi, jusqu'à ce que nous nous dépassâmes. Je n'eus pas le courage de me retourner, et je continuais ainsi. Ce visage...

* * *

Je franchis la porte de ma classe et m'installai à ma place, entre Lucy et Levy.

" **\- Natsu t'étais où?,** me demanda Levy

 **Dans le couloirs où vous m'avez abandonner! Lâcheuses!**

- **Désolé Natsu, mais on avait pas le choix on avait sonné** , m'expliqua Lucy.

 **\- Un de ses jours moi aussi je n'aurais pas le choix!** ,déclarais-je en colère."

La porte s'ouvrit sur notre professeur de tirs -oui de tirs- Biska. Elle était suivit d'une fille aux lons cheveux bleus bouclé aux pointes avec un chapeau fourure sur la tête. Elle portait une longue robe bleu avec une fente a partir de sa cuisse gauche; Elle souriait timidement en s'inclinant pour nous saluer. Biska lui demanda de se présenter.

"- Je m'appelle Jubia Loksar, ravie de vous rencontrer."

Encore une autre fille à l'énorme poitrine. Elle partit s'asseoir près de Gadgeel par ordre de Biska. On s'apprêtait à commencer le cours théorique, quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur... personne. On baissa les yeux et observa le dirlo. Vraiment il faudrait qu'il pense à s'acheter des talons lui. Il monta sur le bureau et commença son discours:  
" **\- Bonjours les enfants. Ce matin votre classe accueillera de nouveaux élèves. Vous avez déjà fait la connaissance de Jubia Loksar. Maintenant vous ferez la connaissance de...** "

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le nouvel élève, entra dans la classe, les mains dans les poches. Il était droit et nous regardait tous, à la droite du vieux. Bah c'est qu'il est sexy ce mec...

Le vieux s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche mais moi je suis pas d'humeur patiente. Je sautais de ma table et arriva juste devant le nouveau brun qui ferait bientôt partit de Fairy Tail. Je me collai à lui, et le serra entre le bureau et moi. J'entendis Gadgeel rigoler et Lucy qui était choqué. Oui j'aimais bien me rendre intéressant. Je me collai un peu plus à lui, faisant s'entrechoquer nos bassins. Il me regardait, de son regard si bandant, les sourcils froncés. Putain j'ai déjà dit qu'il était sexy? C'est pas grave je le redis: il est grave sexy!

Je porte mon visage à son cou et hume son odeur. Stop là y a quelque chose qui cloche... Je me décolle un peu de lui et le regarde droit dans les yeux. J'ai déjà vu ce garçon quelque part mais où? Plus j'essaie de me rappeler, plus ma mémoire devient floue. Je fini par lui demander:  
"- T'es qui toi?"

Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus. "- Je savais pas que pour demander un nom il faut d'abord venir se frotter à quelqu'un"

Cette voix chargé de sarcasme je ne la connaissais que trop bien.

"- Je suis sûr de connaître... Gadgeel tu voudrais pas te souvenir pour moi?

\- Comme si c'était possible!, me rétorqua t-il

-Mais je suis sur..., expliquai-je en me grattant la tête... le vieux?

"- Je suis ravie qu'enfin tu me redonne la parole,ironisa le , Grey Fullbuster. Grey, Natsu Dragnir.

\- Natsu!

\- Grey!"  
Ces exclamations venaient de sortir de nos deux bouches en même temps. Ne me dites pas que j'ai fait de la drague à Grey! A Grey!  
Je fronçai les sourcils tandis que les siens se levaient en signe d'étonnement. Après tout ce temps, après huit putaines années il avait fini par revenir. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne se souvenait pas de moi! Vous me direz toi aussi tu t'es pas souvenu de lui, mais moi c'est normal, j'ai tout fait pour l'oublier. Et voilà lui il revient et ne se souvient plus de ma gueule. Il connait beaucoup de mecs aux cheveux roses lui?

Je me retournai pour aller me rasseoir à ma place quand un main ferme et fraîche m'en empêcha.

"-Salut tête de flammes.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça! Je te connais pas moi! On t'as bien dit que je m'appelai Natsu non? Tes bouché pour pas avoir entendu ça?!"

Il me lâcha surpris. Je partis enfin m'asseoir sous les regards interrogateurs de Lucy et Levy. Je n'y prêtai pas trop d'attention, un blessure venait de se rouvrir. A croire que ce type n'existait rien que pour me faire souffrir. Il partit s'asseoir au fond de la classe derrière Jubia qui avait déjà des yeux en forme de coeur.

Ouais Lucy avait raison; je commençais l'année à la perfection.

* * *

 **T.T T.T C'est tellement long à saisir! Bref j'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre 1. J'espère qu'il vous a plut!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une petite review. J'accepte tout: félicitations, encouragements, critiques remarques,...**

 **A bientôt pour le chapitre 2! Merci d'avoir lu!**

 **Chapitre 2: Rivalité naissante**


	3. Rivalité naissante

**Désolé pour l'attente gros soucis avec mon PC. Vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé!**

 **Bon je vous présente le chapitre 2 (moi je vais dormir)**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2:** Rivalité naissante

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la réapparition de Grey. J'étais tranquillement endormi, blottit dans mon oreiller lorsqu'un bruit que je n'avais plus entendu depuis longtemps me sortit des bras de Morphée : le bruit d'une vitre brisée. Je bondis sur mon lit. C'était qui ? Un cambrioleur ? Si c'est le cas il va morfler. Je vais le faire regretter d'être né ! Surtout qu'il vient de me foutre en l'air la grasse matinée de tous mes samedis matin. Je sors des draps en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Happy, couché à mes pieds. Je fais le tour de la chambre d'un regard : rien d'anormal.

Je me lève et me dirige d'un pas fatigué vers la fenêtre brisée. Au sol, une pierre blanche attira mon attention. Je fouillais dans mes plus vieux souvenirs. Je suis sûre d'avoir déjà vécu ça. Plusieurs fois. Et même à répétition avec…

Oh non, pitié ne me dites pas que…

J'ouvre précipitamment la fenêtre et vois un Grey, en bas, adossé contre un mur, me faisant un coucou de la main. Je fronçais les sourcils. Ce garçon me fatigue. Je croyais pourtant avoir été claire la dernière fois. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui, et si 'était possible de ne plus jamais le voir.

« **\- Tu fous quoi ici toi ?,** demandais-je en appuyant bien sur ma colère.

 **\- J'avais le pressentiment que tu allais être en retard aujourd'hui alors je suis venu te chercher,** me répondit-il simplement. »

Le ton qu'il avait employé était simple mais je le trouvais toujours ponctué de supériorité et de vantardise. Ce qui m'énervait au plus haut point. Depuis tout petit Grey a toujours eu cette intonation de voix. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. On était les meilleurs amis. J'avais mon caractère enflammé et enjoué, lui son caractère froid et distant. On était complémentaires. Mais maintenant, rien que sa simple vue le répugnait. Dès qu'il voyait ces cheveux bruns, son visage neutre et froid, son teint pâle, il sentait ses précédant repas remonter.

« **\- Les fuseaux horaires t'ont buté l'esprit ou quoi ? On est samedi aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Non vendredi.**

 **\- Samedi ! Attends je te prouve… »**

Je partis sur ma table de chevet pour prendre mon smartphone. Je l'allumai et regardai la date qu'affichait l'écran. Je me tus instantanément en lançant un regard noir à Grey qui souriait. Ce sourire… Je le déteste encore plus maintenant. Je fermai doucement ma fenêtre et mes rideaux faisant comme si de rien n'était. Comme si je n'étais pas touché et que je me fichais complètement de l'école. Une fois hors de portée de la vue de Grey, c'était à nouveau course contre la montre. Je me jetai dans ma salle de bain et prit une douche extrêmement rapide. Je m'habillai à la vitesse du son et descendit tel une flèches les longs escaliers de cette immense maison du quartier résidentiel. Comme un éclair, je pris une tartine avec de la marmelade en buvant le chocolat chaud préparé par mon père qui était déjà parti. J'attrapai le bento que la servante avait cuisiné et sortit de la maison le pas calme feignant la course que j'avais effectué il n'y a même pas quinze secondes. Je traversai le jardin et sortit de la concession.

J'aperçus Grey un peu plus loin appuyé contre un mur et lisant un livre. J'avançai sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Le visage relevé, les yeux froncés dans une expression de supériorité. Je le dépassai et je l'entendis me rejoindre.

« **\- Alors, aujourd'hui quel jour on est ?,** me demanda-t-il sournoisement.

 **\- Ta gueule ! »**

Il pouffa de rire en me regardant l'air amusé. En détournant les yeux vers lui je pus reconnaître un instant de la nostalgie dans ses yeux. Mais ce n'était qu'une lueur… une vague lueur.

« **\- Toujours le même Natsu…,** conclua t-il se moquant encore de moi.

 **\- Je te déteste.**

 **\- Moi je t'adore »**

Je levai les yeux au ciel en m'efforçant de ne pas sourire. Je dois bien avouer que ses anciennes habitudes m'avaient bien manquées. Là, j'avais une chance une chance de retourner vers lui. De recommencer notre amitié comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais c'était là le problème. Nous ne pouvons pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, car rien ne s'était passé. Il était parti avait téléphoné pour dire qu'il était bien arrivé puis plus rien. Non, je n'étais pas prêt à retourner vers lui. Car même après tout ce temps, la peur d'être à nouveau abandonné était encore bien présente.

On avança encore quelques temps, côte à côte avant d'arriver devant l'école. Dans les couloirs plus on avançait, plus l'école se faisait silencieux. On atteint Fairy Tail et entrâmes tous les deux en même temps sous les regards étonnés des gens présents dans la salle.

La fille aux longs cheveux bleus du premier jour vint en une fraction de secondes sauter au cou de son cher « Mr. Grey », en l'étouffant de sa voluptueuse poitrine. Je soupirais et partis m'asseoir à ma place. Le brun n'avait pas l'air de vraiment s'être ennuyé dans sa vie dans l'autre royaume.

J'attendais donc le prochain cours quand j'entendis Levy m'appeler.

« **Natsu…**

 **\- Hum ?**

 **\- Tu es ami avec Grey maintenant ? »**

Grey et moi ? Ami ? J'ai bien eu envie de lui rire au nez mais aujourd'hui je voulais faire profil bas et donc ne pas se faire remarquer était la première règle.

 **«- Pas du tout,** répondis-je en tout honnêteté.

 **\- Tu sais,** commença-t-elle, **Grey est un élève très brillant d'après ce que je sais. Il a été second de sa promotion dans son ancienne école.**

 **\- Alors cette école était sûrement emplie de tocards, parce que Grey était aussi nul que moi à l'époque.**

 **\- C'est un collège de haut prestige Natsu…,** murmura la jeune fille. »

Les mots commençaient à s'aligner dans ma tête, l'histoire se dessiner sous mes yeux. Cependant pour être sûr, je demandai.

 **« - Et comment fait-on pour y être admis ?,** demandais-je à Levy.

 **Tu postules et on t'envoie le questionnaire par la poste. Ainsi même si tu es dans un autre royaume, tu peux toujours y être admis. »**

Alors c'était pour ça… Grey n'était pas partit à cause du métier de son père qu'il aimait tant, mais plutôt pour ces études. Le pire, est qu'il avait toujours feint d'avoir le même quotient intellectuel que moi : il me rabaissait encore plus. Je me tournai vers Grey et lui lança le regard le plus noir que je puisse faire : « **T'as plus intérêt à venir casser ma vitre ou alors je te défonce ! »,** lui ai-je lancé ignorant son regard étonné interrogateur.

Puis je me tournais vers Levy comptant lui demander son aide.

« **\- Levy, je sais que j'en vaut pas vraiment la peine mais j'ai besoin de toi. Sois ma coach pour améliorer mes notes s'il te plait... »**

Elle fit mine de réfléchir un instant puis me sourit :

« **\- Compte sur moi Natsu. Mais Lucy et Erza m'aideront aussi.**

 **\- Pitié tout le monde sauf elle !**

 **\- Désolé Natsu, c'est tout ou rien,** me répondit-elle en souriant.

\- **D'accord,** approuvais-je avec une pointe de tristesse.

Et c'était parti. Grey m'avait menti et rabaissé pendant toute mon enfance. Il s'était toujours foutu de moi. A mon tour de lui montrer que je ne suis pas aussi idiot qu'il le pense. Que je suis capable de faire tout ce qu'il fait, mais en mieux.

Notre rivalité ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

 **J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre et j'ai le bonheur de vous dire que le chapitre 3 est déjà en cours d'écriture. A bientôt! (et bonne nuit je viens de terminer il est 23h40)**

 **Une review s'il vous plait. Bisous! ^^**


	4. Amitié

**Salut et désolé pour le temps entre mes chapitres! J'ai la meilleure des excuses: l'école. Trop d'exercices et pas assez de temps.**

 **Bref dans ce chapitre, je raconterais la rencontre entre Grey et Natsu toujours sur le point de vue de Natsu. Peut-être y aura t-il quelques rares chapitres avec pour PDV celui de Grey... Vraiment très rares. Merci pour vos reviews.**

 **Joyeuse lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3:** **_Amitié_**

Un mois était maintenant passé et je n'adressais toujours pas la parole à Grey. J'avais aussi eu la confirmation de quelque chose : la détermination est la clé du succès ! Bon ok, je ne suis pas devenu une flèche ou une sorte d'intello geek. Je suis simplement devenu plus intelligent. Je n'ai plus des 10/100 à mes évaluations mais j'ai maintenant des 50 à 60 ! Moi Natsu Dragnir ! Levy et Erza font vraiment des miracles. Dire que je n'avais jamais dépassé 20. Mais bref, Grey est toujours bien plus fort que moi. Ses notes, elles, varient entre 80 et 100. Je suis encore loin du compte. Mais j'y arriverais. Et en plus, mes notes étaient supérieures aux siennes en sport et en art. Faut dire que Grey n'a jamais vraiment été doué pour montrer ses sentiments. Son caractère froid et triste m'avait attiré quand on était plus petit.

* * *

Je m'appelle Natsu et j'ai 6 ans. Je vis dans une énorme maison avec mon papa Acnologia. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère. Mon père s'occupe tout seul de moi et je ne sais du tout comment il fait vu qu'il n'a pas de boulot. Et pourtant nous vivons dans cette énorme maison en quartier résidentiel. Je lui avais déjà posé la question mais il m'avait répondu que j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre. Alors j'avais laissé tomber. Et puis pourquoi se forcer la tête quand on vit parfaitement ?

Aujourd'hui je sortais pour le parc. Je fis un bref au revoir à mon père et m'en allai. C'était rare les moments où je quittais la maison. Papa m'y cachais toujours en prétextant que j'étais en danger à l'extérieur. Je n'insistais pas. Mieux valait aussi ne pas insister avec mon père si on tenait à la vie.

Je traversai la porte du salon et descendis les trois marches du perron. Je me retrouvai dans l'allée menant au portail. Une jolie allée faite de pavés délimitée par deux plans de verdure bordés par des arbustes. Je traversais l'allée à grandes enjambées heureux de pouvoir sortir de cette prison dorée. Le gardien ouvrit le portail et je le saluai en souriant. Je lui fis un petit signe de la main et m'en allai. Je marchai dans la ruelle qui nous faisait sortir de ce quartier résidentiel en chemin pour le parc. De là, je pouvais facilement accéder en grimpant à la fenêtre de ma chambre. Utile si je voulais fuguer mais aussi pour qu'un voleur s'introduise chez moi. Je suivis le chemin tout tracé bordé par des arbustes ici et là. C'était l'immense château d'un monsieur hyper riche qui clôturait ce quartier. Il y'avait toujours une blonde à la fenêtre qui à chaque fois que je passais avait toujours l'air triste. Mais quand elle me voyait elle me faisait un sourire forcé en me faisant une salutation de sa main. Il faudrait que je pense à aller un jour la saluer. Je poursuivis ma route en direction du parc.

L'entrée de ce paradis de nature et de tranquillité, de chaleur et de joie se tenait en face de moi. L'enseigne était sculpté dans la pierre et marquait « Le Parc ». Ils n'ont pas été très originaux pour le nom mais moi ça me plait bien. J'y entrai. Du vert. Que du vert. Des arbres, de la pelouse, des arbustes, des plantes, des herbes… Mais aussi des chiens, des écureuils, des oiseaux mais surtout, des personnes. Il y'en avait tellement. Des adultes comme des enfants. Des enfants courant partout, jouant sur des balançoires ou des toboggans. C'est trop beau !

* * *

 **"Ce moment là était comme magique. Je me souviens parfaitement du bonheur qui me submergeai à chaque fois que j'entrai dans ce parc. Je ne pouvais jamais m'empêcher de sourire comme un imbécile heureux. Je me souviens aussi parfaitement de ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Je n'arriverais jamais à oublier et épisode de ma vie; même si j'essaie maintenant sans relâche."**

* * *

J'essayais de ne pas paraître trop excité. Je marchai paisiblement avec quelques tics dans ma jambe droite me demandant de presser le pas. Mais une main chaude sur la mienne me fit tomber les armes. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs sombres venait de me prendre la main avec un fin sourire. Ces yeux sombres me scrutaient d'un regard impatient. Il me fit un signe de la tête vers les toboggans. Il voulait jouer avec moi ! Quelqu'un voulait jouer avec moi ! Je lui fis un grand sourire et le suivit. On glissa le long des toboggans plusieurs fois de suite jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Après il me demanda de le rattraper. Je me mis à courir derrière lui, courant pour pouvoir le toucher. Il n'était pas très rapide mais était très malin. A chaque fois que j'étais sur le point de le toucher, il changeait brusquement de direction me faisant glisser en m'envoyant dans le décor. Et je me relevais et le poursuivait encore, et m'envoyait à nouveau dans le décor. C'était bien. Amusant. J'avais un ami. Je le poursuivais encore, mes doigts se rapprochant de sa chemise blanche devenue à peu près transparent à cause de la sueur. Au moment où il voulut changer sa trajectoire, j'attrapais sa chemise, l'entrainant avec moi dans sa chute.

On était essoufflé. Je regardais le visage heureux au-dessus de moi. Oui aussi au-dessus de moi. Lors de la chute, il s'était retrouvé à califourchon au-dessus de moi et s'était directement allongé sur mon torse. Nos torses se soulevaient, se collant ensemble au rythme de nos respirations saccadées. Nous étions allongés sous des buissons, de tous. Nos corps étaient recouverts de sueurs et la bouche du petit garçon au-dessus de moi. Ses cheveux était plaqués sur son front et il me regardait d'un sourire enchanteur. Cette situation était plutôt étrange mais très plaisante à voir. Je luis caressais les cheveux en souriant. Il était si beau… Stop ! Non mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes Natsu ? Un mec ne peut pas trouver un mec beau ! Un toussotement m'interrompit dans mes pensées. Le petit brun en face de moi plongea son regard dans le mien :

 **« - Je m'appelle Grey Fullbuster et toi ?**

 **\- Natsu Dragnir.**

 **\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici.**

 **\- Mon père m'interdit de sortir de la maison. Je viens d'avoir une de ses rares permissions. Et je suis très heureux de l'avoir eu** , lui dis-je en souriant.

\- **Moi aussi ! Moi mes parents n'ont pas le temps pour s'occuper de moi en journée. Alors un ami de mon père s'occupe de moi. En ce moment je vis même chez lui.**

 **\- Comment il s'appelle ?**

 **\- Igneel.**

 **\- Tonton Igneel ! C'est mon parrain !** , m'écriais-je en me relevant brusquement, cognant mon front à celui de Grey toujours assis sur moi. **Trop cool ! Tu pourras venir chez moi à tout moment !**

 **\- Ouais ! Trop bien on a donc se revoir. »**

Je souris en me grattant la tête. Grey était maintenant assis sur mes cuisses en me regardant droit dans les yeux. La situation était vraiment gênante. Tout d'un coup, une tête au teint brun et aux cheveux ébène fit son apparition. Des yeux aux pupilles rouges perçantes tel un dragon nous dévisagèrent.

 **« - Ne me dites pas que vous avez franchi le pas à 7 ans ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que non ! »**

Nous avions répondu en chœur. Igneel sourit d'une mine amusée et nous souleva tous les deux par le col pour nous remettre debout. Il nous regarda la mine dépitée. Bon on pouvait le comprendre, nos vêtements étaient dans un sale état. La chemise blanche de Grey était devenue beige et le collait au corps. Moi mon tee-shirt rouge était à présent complètement marrons et mes cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Je souriais comme un imbécile et Grey attrapait ma main en me faisant un léger sourire de ses fines lèvres. J'aime ce sourire !

On arriva bien vite devant chez moi.

 **« - Ton papa va te tuer mon petit Natsu.**

 **\- A part si tu l'occupes. Il aime toujours discuter avec toi.**

 **\- Discuter ou m'engueuler ?**

 **\- Vous appelez ça comme vous voulez,** répondis-je en rigolant »

Je rentrai, caché derrière Igneel, Grey derrière moi.

 **« - Salut Acnologia comment…**

 **\- Ta gueule, tu viens foutre quoi chez moi ?**

 **\- Calme toi, tu es beaucoup trop tendu, alors voilà…**

 **\- Pff… »**

Grey et moi voyions les deux adultes s'éloigner vers le salon. J'entraînais Grey dans ma chambre.

« **\- Chez toi c'est super grand !**

 **\- Oui mais je ne vais jamais plus loin que ma chambre, le salon et la cuisine. Donc pour moi c'est une maison comme toute autre. »**

Il observa ma chambre. La couleur était rouge et les murs étaient recouverts de plusieurs posters de mes animés préférés. Il y'avait un lit trois places, un bureau sur lequel était posé mon ordinateur portable ouvert sur un page de voitures. Sur le coin il y'avait aussi une bibliothèque emplie au premier étage de livres d'enfant au deux autres de classiques pas faits pour moi et au dernier de mes livres de classe. J'avais aussi la télé dans ma chambre et juste à côté une petite étagère ou posaient mes mangas et mes jeux-vidéos.

 **« - Ta chambre est super ! Mais elle est trop rouge pour moi j'aurais préféré du blanc, ou peut-être du bleu. C'est plus reposant.**

 **\- Nan c'est ennuyeux ! On va sous la douche ?**

 **\- C'est pas comme si on avait le** **choix,** souria-t-il. **»**

J'engouffrais Grey dans la salle de bain. Je fis couler le bain dans la baignoire pendant que Grey se déshabillait. Une fois la tâche finie je me retournai afin d'avertir mon invité. Grey avait la peau toute pâle. Sans aucune imperfection. Il était le genre de garçon… heu… très agréable à regarder.

* * *

 **"Je me souviens de ce moment comme si c'était hier. Grey était vraiment très agréable à regarder à l'époque avec ses beaux cheveux noirs corbeaux se perdant souvent sur son front. Mais on peut pas dire que c'était le contraire maintenant. Il avait constamment un magnifiques sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Presque aussi énorme que le mien. Il était ma lumière. Surtout à ce moment précis sous la douche, je me souviens que je l'avais trouvé beau. Maintenant que j'ai expérimenté toutes les facette de l'orientation sexuelle disponible entre humains (je tiens à le préciser) je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que peut-être ce jour là, j'avais déjà des sentiments pour Grey... Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas".**

* * *

 **« - On va dans le bain ?,** me demanda-t-il l'air de rien

 **\- Euh… oui je te rejoins. »**

Il se précipita dans la baignoire et je retirai mes vêtements crasseux. J'entrai à mon tour dans la baignoire. La sensation de l'eau chaude sur mes muscles engourdis à cause de la course me fit du bien. Grey me regarda un instant avant de sourire. Il s'occupa de mon corps (sans aucune arrière-pensée !) et je m'occupai du sien. Nous sortîmes de l'eau avec un large sourire dessiné sur nos visages. J'enveloppai Grey dans mon peignoir et je mis une serviette autour de mes hanches. Une servante vint s'occuper de nous et choisit des vêtements appropriés à la plus petite carrure que la mienne. Puis nous jouions aux jeux-vidéos.

Oncle Igneel nous fit appel une heure plus tard. Je présentais Grey à mon père et il fut enchanté de le connaître en tout cas à ce que je crois. On prit un petit thé tous ensemble et j'appris que Grey était le fils d'Ul, une excellente biochimiste. Je sais qu'elle a fait des recherches sur de la glace mais je me rappelle plus de sa trouvaille. Son père se nommait Silver. Je pense bien que c'est un fonctionnaire du royaume.

Grey partit un peu plus tard dans la soirée suivit d'Igneel qui faisait un petit bye à mon père de la main. Mon père l'ignora royalement en fermant la porte. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

 **« - Et ce Grey ?**

 **\- Il est hyper sympa ! On s'est hyper bien amusé au parc il est trop gentil et hyper souriant !**

 **\- Non je veux dire comment est-ce-qu' il est entré dans ma maison ?**

 **\- Bah quelle question ! Par la porte ! »**

Je lui fis un grand sourire avant de me diriger vers ma chambre. Pour ne pas l'oublier je lui avais donné un petit bidule auquel je tenais beaucoup : un collier avec comme pendentif une croix. Cette chaîne appartenait à ma mère, la personne à qui je tiens le plus au monde. Lui m'avait donné une écharpe que lui avait faite Igneel. Plus jamais elle ne me quittera. Nous nous étions juré que ces objets représenteraient notre relation et que le jour où on le retirera, notre relation serait brisée, pour toujours. Je soupirais en m'étalant sur mon lit. Pour moi, une amitié venait de commencer.

* * *

 **"Pourquoi faut-il toujours que, du jour au lendemain tout bascule ? Ce qui est certain c'est que je ne le reverrai sûrement plus jamais comme avant. Le temps et les diffiultés de la vie l'ont changé. Je ne pourrais pas lui suffir, je ne suis pas "elle" et ne le serait jamais"**

* * *

Au fil des mois, Grey continuait à venir à la maison et moi aussi j'allais chez lui. J'avais finalement rencontré sa mère. Une belle femme, chaleureuse et souriante. J'appris que Grey avait une grande sœur, qui est décédée avant qu'il ne naisse. J'avais tellement pleuré sur cette histoire plus qu'émouvante, qu'Igneel avait dû me raccompagner à la maison. J'avais très rarement vu son père, en raison de son immense travail.

Puis un jour, en entrant dans la maison de Grey, plus rien. La maison était vide et sombre. Les rideaux étaient tirés en plein milieu d'après-midi. Connaissant parfaitement la maison, j'allais au bout du couloir, et prit la troisième porte à gauche. Grey n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle était vide. Je sais comment le dire, mais il pesait sur la maison un sentiment d'angoisse et de tristesse. Je me tournai vers la porte à droite et l'ouvrit. Là, un Grey allongé contre sa mère la tenant par la main, les yeux rouges et gonflés de larmes, me faisait face. Sa mère avait les yeux fermés et semblait reposée. Mon père m'avait dit que ma mère s'était endormie et ne s'était jamais réveillé. Alors c'est ça la mort…

Je m'approchai de Grey. Il se jeta à mon cou tout en pleurant. Je l'enlaçai essayant de lui procurer du réconfort. Sa mère ne se réveillerait plus jamais. Plus jamais il ne la reverrait sourire, rire, gronder. Plus jamais il n'entendrait le son de sa voix. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Elle était devenue une nouvelle maman pour moi. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Non, je ne dois pas pleurer, je dois être fort pour lui. Mon épaules, à présent humides, me rappela le garçon à qui je suis censé donner du réconfort.

 **« - Heu Grey, j'appelle Igneel ?**

 **\- Non il va me prendre Ul ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte !,** il sera un peu plus mon tee-shirt.

- **Mais Grey… Elle ne va plus…**

 **\- Non ne le dit pas !,** me cria-t-il en me poussant au sol. **Elle n'est pas morte ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle restera toujours auprès de moi !**

 **\- Elle sera toujours avec toi dans ton cœur Grey. C'est ce que mon papa me disait pour ma maman.**

 **\- On n'est pas pareil ! Toi tu ne l'as jamais connu ta mère ! »**

Mon corps fut pris de frissons et mon cœur battait la chamade. Grey pleurait toujours et moi les larmes me montaient aux yeux. La colère aussi.

 **« - J'ai jamais connu ma mère et alors ! Elle est morte et ça ne change rien au fait que j'aurais voulu vivre tout ce que toi tu as vécu. Au lieu de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, tu ferais mieux de repenser aux bons souvenirs avec elle parce qu'elle est morte et qu'elle ne reviendra jamais ! Tu ne la reverras plus et c'est ainsi !,** lui criais-je la voix enrouée par les larmes. **Et puis… »**

Une douleur atroce me chauffa la joue droite. Je portais ma main à ma joue dans l'espoir de me soulager. Grey venait de me cogner son poing dans la joue. Ce garçon commençait à me taper sur le système.

 **« - Arrête Natsu ! Tu dis que des conneries d'abord !**

 **\- C'est fini oui ! Elle ne reviendra jamais Ul ! Tu crois que moi aussi la nuit quand j'ai peur, je n'ai pas attendu de voir venir ma mère. Que les matins en allant à l'école ce ne soit pas ma mère qui m'attrape la main plutôt qu'un domestique, que ma mère ne m'accompagne pas au parc où je t'ai rencontré ! J'essaie de t'aider mais tu me rejettes en te refermant sur ton problème. Ul est morte et c'est tout ! »**

Je sortis de la chambre quelques larmes ayant dévalées mes joues. J'envoyai rapidement un message à Igneel n'ayant pas le courage de lui parler au téléphone. Je m'appuyai contre le mur et m'y laissai glisser jusqu'à m'asseoir par terre. Je fermais les yeux et quelques larmes inondèrent à nouveau mes yeux aux souvenirs que j'avais en commun avec Ul et Grey. Puis à ma solitude. A ma vie sans mère.

Mon pensées étaient déjà en train de s'éloigner de cette maison quand je sentis un poids sur mes cuisses suivit d'un sur mes épaules. J'ouvris les yeux. Grey était assis sur moi, sa tête posée sur mon épaule. Il sanglotait encore un peu et je sentais ses doigts se serrer sur mon tee-shirt dans mon dos. Il frotta son nez contre mon cou sachant bien que j'étais très sensible là.

 **« - Désolé Natsu. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça.**

 **\- C'est pas grave. Moi aussi…j'aurais pas dû.**

 **\- Tu es la dernière personne qui me reste maintenant.**

 **\- Non il y a Igneel aussi. »**

Il frotta un peu plus son nez dans le creux de mon épaule et soupira contre. Je frémis. Cette zone était vraiment beaucoup trop sensible.

 **« - Oui… Il y a Igneel.**

 **\- Et ton père aussi !**

 **\- Non c'est pas comme s'il avait déjà été là pour moi.**

 **\- Je suis désolé Grey. J'aimais Ul.**

 **\- Toi-même tu l'as dit. Elle continuera à vivre dans mon cœur.**

 **\- Et elle sera toujours là pour toi. Tout comme moi. »**

Je lui souris. D'un sourire aimable et chaleureux. Je mis mes mains autour de sa taille pour le serrer un peu plus contre moi. Il me regarda et me fit un léger sourire sans conviction. Un sourire de tristesse et de peur. Un sourire montrant sa faiblesse face au monde. Plus tard Igneel vint avec les urgences qui ramenèrent Ul à la morgue. Grey ne versai plus de larmes. Il regarda sa mère s'en aller et serra un peu plus ma main qu'il avait prise auparavant. Je lui fis un petit sourire réconfortant, auquel il répondit par un fin sourire, presque invisible, reflétant les même émotions d'il y a peu: une profonde amertume.

A ce moment-là, je n'aurais cru que je ne reverrais plus jamais le grand sourire empli de joie de Grey.

Il devint distant. J'entretenais notre relation. Malgré tout, il restait tout de même avec moi, parlant de moins en moins. Malgré tout, j'arrivais tout de même à le faire sourire. Et puis on s'était promis de toujours être là l'un pour l'autre non ? Alors, je ne le laisserai plus jamais souffrir. Je promets de revoir un jour le sourire empli de bonheur de mon Grey.

* * *

Mais bien sûr maintenant la situation avait changée à présent. Grey m'avait abandonné et avait par la même occasion détruit notre promesse. Alors je m'exercerai à voir sur son visage le gout de la défaite. Si pour lui j'étais stupide, j'allais lui montrer que je pouvais être exactement le contraire de ce qu'il pensait. Il y a une semaine, Lucy s'était mis à me chatouiller le cou avec son nez pour m'embêter sachant bien que j'étais très sensible de cette zone. Grey l'avait fusillé du regard toute la journée. Il était encore plus froid avec elle qu'avec le reste du monde, la traitant de blonde sans cervelle et autre. Lucy avait vraiment été préoccupée par le comportement plus que désagréable du brun. Cette histoire me fit bien rire.

Mais pourquoi penser que le brun pouvait être jaloux pour moi me réchauffait le cœur ? Pourquoi le mettre la pâtée en cours ne me faisait pas autant plaisir ?

Je soupirais à cette question en serrant un peu plus l'écharpe autour de mon cou. Tout s'étaient si vite déroulé. Grey était parti et il était revenu. Il était à présent un étranger dans ma vie, plus rien ne nous liait. Je levais les yeux vers mon réveil: 20h30. Serrant un peu plus l'écharpe, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. Je glissai le long du mur et atterri sans encombre me retrouvant à présent dans la rue. Je me dirigeais, tel un automate, dans un direction que j'avais mémoriser toute mon enfance.

Elle était là, devant moi. Cette maison à présent terne et sans vie. Assez grande, mais si vide. Une lumière se diffusait à partir de la fenêtre. Je m'avançais prudemment et aperçut à l'intérieur de la maison, Grey, allongé sur son canapé regardant le plafond. La télé était allumé mais n'était pas une grande distraction pour le brun. Je soupirai et serra un peu plus mon écharpe contre moi. Grey aussi regardait le médaillon que je lui avait donné. Mon coeur se mit à battre à une vitesse frénétique et je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de m'en aller. Mais avant...

 **PDV auteur:** Grey fut surpris par un bruit de branche brisée. Il se dirigea vers sa porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup. Personne n'était présent. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer quand une chose attira son attention à ses pieds. Il ramassa le bout de tissu. Si doux... Grey le porta à son nez pour inspirer pleinement l'odeur présente. Grey regardait au loin dans l'horizon et serra l'écharpe contre son coeur. Leur relation était brisée et il n'avait rien pu faire.

* * *

 **Voilà comment se sont rencontrés Natsu et Grey et le la promesse qui les relie.**

 **Review?**


	5. Initiative

**Salut tout le monde! Voici ce nouveau chapitre nommé Initiative! Je pense bien que le titre résume assez bien le chapitre. Eh ben oui, ce chapitre parle de l'initiative d'un des personnages! Eh oui! Je vous laisse imaginer lequel.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4:** **_Initiative_**

Je serrai le doux tissu blanc contre mon cœur. Il s'était rafraîchit par la douce brise du soir. La promesse que nous nous étions faites, revint en un coup dans ma tête. Un gros sentiment de culpabilité se posa immédiatement sur mes épaules. Son poids n'était aucunement supportable.

Natsu me détestait, et tout était de ma faute.

Je me tournai vers l'entrée de ma maison et y pénétrai. J'éteignis la télé au volume faible mais qui pour moi, produisait un vacarme ahurissant. J'avais besoin de faire de l'ordre dans mes pensées embrouillées. Je m'allongeai sur le canapé et posa l'écharpe sur mon torse.

Natsu m'avait rendu l'écharpe ce qui signifiait qu'il arrêtait toute relation entre nous. Je n'étais plus rien pour lui il n'était plus rien pour moi…

Mais qu'est-ce-que je raconte ? Il était tout pour moi ! Mon meilleur ami, ma famille… Et peut-être même plus. Maintenant que j'y pense, après la mort d'Ul, je me suis complètement refermé sur moi-même, j'ai complètement délaissé Natsu. Et pourtant il est toujours resté là pour moi. Il me souriait toujours malgré les regards et les mots froids que je lui lançais. Il était mon seul repère dans ce monde, et il l'est toujours. Et même quand j'étais à l'étranger, je progressais juste dans l'espoir de le revoir un jour. Alors il fallait que j'arrête de jouer la victime. Il avait sûrement dû souffrir de mon absence. Je suis parti du jour au lendemain et j'ai arrêté de lui écrire. A quoi je m'attendais au juste ? Qu'il soit heureux que je sois rentré ? Qu'il me saute dans les bras en me disant que je lui ai manqué ? Que tout reprenne comme avant ? En fait oui, c'est bien ce que je désirais. Mais c'était impossible que ça arrive. J'avais fait du mal à Natsu et je devais tout réparer. Je m'endormis déterminé à trouver un moyen de tout arranger.

Le lendemain, la journée me parut bien triste. Natsu avait continué à me lancer des pics, me défiant dans toutes les disciplines possibles. Je dois bien avouer que son niveau intellectuel avait vraiment augmenté depuis que je suis parti ! Et sa force aussi. Il avait maintenant le double de ma musculature si on pouvait dire. Donc on se battait en tout. Il était en quelque sorte devenu mon rival. Il nous arrivait même de se taper dessus, comme dans l'enfance après que Ul soit morte.

Quand je m'approche trop d'une de ses amis, il m'attaque. Et cette idiote de blonde qui essaye toujours de nous séparer, elle me saoule. La seule personne qui arrive vraiment à nous calmer c'est cette sorcière. Pire que tous les monstres que vous pouvez imaginer. Des yeux qui vous transperce l'âme, des cheveux victimes de la couleur du sang qu'elle a tant fait couler, un visage qui vous parait si enchanteur mais aussi hypocrite que les pires sirènes, prêtes à vous enfoncer un couteau dans le cœur. Elle pourrait balayer des montagnes en deux coups de poing. Qu'est-ce que je raconte, en un seul elle la pulvérisera cette montagne. En bref, c'est le démon absolu incarné. Elle se nomme : Erza Scarlett et elle fait partie de la ligue 1 des défenseurs de la classe Fairy Tail. Rien que de penser à elle, ça me donne des sueurs froides.

Une voix se voulant sensuelle réussit à me sortir de mes pensées morbides.

 **« - Grey sama, vous avez l'air de faire un cauchemar.**

 **\- En effet. Merci de m'avoir tiré de mes pensées. »**

J'aurais pu y laisser la vie.

 **« - Avec plaisir Grey sama. Pourrez-vous rentrer avec Jubia aujourd'hui ? Jubia ne veux pas marcher seule.**

 **\- Tu as des amies non ? Tu ne peux pas rentrer avec elles ? »**

Elle se mit à bafouiller puis à rougir soudainement. Elle avait l'air de chercher ses mots alors je décidai de l'aider.

 **« - Tu n'as pas d'amies ?**

 **\- Euh… Jubia n'a pas encore eu le temps d'aller parler aux autres filles.**

 **\- Bah maintenant c'est le moment non ? Vas-y.**

 **\- Mais Grey sama, Jubia est…**

 **\- Timide ? Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas avec moi. Bref, un conseil : commence par Wendy ou la blonde là… Le reste ça ira.**

 **\- Mais… »**

Je levai les yeux au ciel et la poussa vers le groupe de jeunes filles qui parlaient. Finalement c'est Erza – le démon – qui la remarqua. Elle l'entraîna dans la foule et se mit à discuter avec elle comme si elles avaient toujours été les meilleures amies du monde. Je m'adossai contre le dossier de ma chaise et fermai les yeux. J'étais à l'angle de classe, tout au fond. Moi, j'ai toujours aimé la solitude. Bien sûr je ne l'ai véritablement connu qu'il y a 8ans. Avant, Natsu avait toujours été là pour compenser ce vide. Mais maintenant elle (le elle est pour la solitude pas pour Jubia) est devenue mon alliée, ma confidente. Le sommeil me gagnait progressivement. Je repensai à la rentrée quand j'avais revu Natsu pour la première fois. Il m'avait reconnu grâce à mon odeur. J'ai toujours su qu'il avait un excellent odorat, et une excellente ouïe d'ailleurs –mais dommage pas un excellent cerveau. Le fait qu'il se rappelle de mon odeur m'avait figé sur place. Comment peut-il mémoriser les odeurs ?! Et comment ça se fait que j'ai toujours la même odeur moi depuis toutes ces années ?!

Une vive douleur m'arracha mon sommeil venant. Je m'étais fait lancer un dictionnaire sur le nez par le professeur d'histoire qui n'était autre que : Guildarts. Putain ce truc fait un mal de ouf ! Il était en train de s'engueuler avec Natsu, au premier banc.

 **« - Non mais t'es fêlé ou quoi ?! Un dictionnaire en pleine tronche ?,** lui hurlait Natsu

 **\- T'avais qu'à pas dormir à mon cours.**

 **\- C'était pas ton cours c'était la pause ! Tu pourrais pas réveiller les gens tranquillement ? C'est pas si dur. Comme Mirajane !**

 **\- Non mais c'est qui l'incompétent qui me cause ! Tu voudrais peut-être que je te refasse le portrait ?**

 **\- Essaie pour voir ! »**

Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, un idiot de la classe, décida d'hurler :

 **« Baston générale ! »**

Et la baston façon Fairy Tail commença. Les filles étaient tout d'abord restées en retrait. Erza pour faire passer le temps avait ait sortir son bento qui contenait un magnifique fraisier. Un malheureux, du nom de Droy, avait atterri sur lui et l'avait complètement écrasé. Erza le regardait, les fesses dans son bento, avec un regard gelé. Une expression de peur bleue était apparue sur son visage. Un silence de tombe retentit sur la salle. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur le malheureux type. Même Natsu qui était au sol, en train d'être écrasé par le pied gauche de Guildarts. Silence…

En un éclair, Droy se retrouva enfoncé dans le mur. Erza lui avait administré un coup si fort qu'il était allé s'écraser contre le mur, de larges fissures étant apparues sous l'impact. Elle se retourna vers les autres….

Et la bagarre continua.

Filles, garçons, tout le monde. Même Jubia était en train de se battre contre un mec qui était apparemment devenu le rival de Natsu. Rival ? En quoi ? Il n'atteignait nulle part son niveau. Excepté dans le nombre d'échecs qu'ils ont peut-être tous les deux en commun. Je soupirai devant tant d'anarchie et ferma à nouveau les yeux.

Putain ils avaient tous décidé que je ne pourrais pas roupiller aujourd'hui ou quoi ?!

A peine avais-je eu les yeux fermé, qu''un énorme poids vint s'écraser sur moi, m'emportant à sa suite au sol où je m'écrasai le crâne. J'essayais de me lever, mais je ne pus que me redresser sur les coudes, en raison du poids affalés sur moi. Je me massai la tête et dirigea mon regard vers le boulet lancé sur moi. Une touffe rose : Natsu. Il était allongé sur moi, mes jambes de part et d'autres de lui, sa tête reposant sur… mon entrejambe ! Ok… La scène était trop étrange. Heureusement tout le monde était occupé à se battre, et personne n'avait remarqué leur position plus que troublante.

 **« - Le rose bouge de là !,** lui murmurais-je pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous.

 **\- Hum ? »**

Bon sang c'est qu'il était vraiment sonné par la droite que lui avait administré Guildarts. J'essayais de le réveiller en lui caressant ses doux cheveux roses. Il soupira d'aise me faisant frémir.

 **« - Putain Natsu casses toi ! »**

Il se réveilla soudainement et plongea son regard dans le mien. Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues. Il observa nos positions et se releva simplement. Il se retourna et s'en alla. La sonnerie retentit mais je ne l'entendis pas. J'étais encore perdu dans les yeux vifs et intenses de mon meilleur ami d'enfance.

 **PDV :** Natsu

Qu'est-ce-qui venait de se passer ? J'étais... sur… au-dessus… entre… Grey ! Je soupirai adossé contre un mur du couloir. Je m'y laissai glisser. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis dans cet état. Sûrement la position. J'étais tout de même entre ses jambes, la tête en face de…

Mes joues se réchauffèrent à cette pensée. A ce moment-là, il me regardait de son regard avec des yeux perdus et de sa mine d'incompréhension. Je souris. Ça me rappelle quelques souvenirs d'enfance. Sa petite mine boudeuse quand il ne comprenait pas un exercice ou qu'il essayait de m'en faire comprendre un.

Mais finalement peut-être que parce que c'était Grey justement. Est-ce-que c'est Grey qui me met dans tous ces états ?

Je soupirai avant de me retourner. Je restai cependant figé ne trouvant plus quoi faire. Grey était devant moi. Il me regardait d'un œil critique comme essayant de m'analyser. Il leva sa main vers ma joue et me la caressa. Je rejetai sa main de son visage d'une violente tape. Il n'en fut pas plus bousculé et me demanda d'une voix neutre.

 **« - Natsu, as-tu pleuré ? Tes yeux et tes joues sont rouges, je me demandais donc…**

 **\- Comme si je pleurai moi !**

 **\- Si tu pleures beaucoup. »**

Il l'avait dit avec le fantôme d'un sourire. Ces faibles sourires qu'il esquisse à peine lorsqu'il est amusé. Il avait un regard attentionné posé sur moi contrastant avec la voix polaire avec laquelle il m'avait parlé. Je me sentis défaillir en le regardant et détourna la tête pour cacher mon visage, des rougeurs apparaissant sur mes joues.

 **« - Tu es toujours aussi mignon quand tu es gêné, Natsu.**

 **\- Arrêtes de dire des conneries ! »**

Mon cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite quand je vis sur son visage un sourire franc. Un sourire dont j''avais presque oublié l'existence. Un sourire magnifique, magique. Il se rapprocha de moi tandis que moi je me reculais. Je me collai contre un mur, le visage aussi rose que mes cheveux. Il était devant moi, et avait plaqué ses deux mains de part et d'autre de mon visage. Il soupira comme agacé et lova son visage dans mon cou. Je pouvais sentir son souffle frais dans mon cou, ce qui me fit frissonner mais m'empourprer encore plus. La couleur de mon visage était maintenant en comparaison avec la couleur des cheveux d'Erza. Il frotta son nez contre ma peau ultrasensible et je déglutis. Je me savais assez fort pour pouvoir m'extirper de l'emprise de Grey, mais mon corps refusait de le faire. Il était figé, prêt à accepter tout ce qui allait arriver. Je sentis les lèvres de Grey contre mon oreille.

 **« -S'il te plait Natsu, je veux plus qu'on soit fâché. »**

Je sentis sa langue tracer le contour de mon oreille et j'étouffai mon gémissement. Il savait très bien que j'ai une peau extrasensible.

 **« - Je veux qu'on se parle à nouveau. »**

Sa main caressa ma joue et je me surpris à pencher ma tête sur le côté pour approfondir le contact. Ses doigts étaient glacés et faisaient frissonner chaque parcelle de ma peau. J'avais fermé les yeux afin de ne pas assister à une scène où je m'offrais complètement à quelqu'un que j'essayais d'oublier. Je sortis de ma torpeur quand des lèvres frôlèrent les miennes. Je repoussai vivement Grey. Le contact avait été électrique et mon cœur battait la chamade. Je le regardais, les yeux grands ouvert de surprise.

Il m'observa un instant avec un visage indéchiffrable, puis me tourna le dos et s'en alla. Comme toujours, il fuyait. Sans fournir d'explications, il se contentait de se barrer.

La cloche retentit et masqua la seule parole que Natsu ait pu prononcer. Il soupira et se décolla de son mur.

 **« Sale enfoiré ! »**.

* * *

 **Merci encore d'avoir lu ce chapitre! Comme vous l'avez vu, Grey commence a avoir un peu de jugeote. Même ci ce qu'il a fait lui fait peur. Bref, dans le prochain chapitre, j'expliquerai les raisons pour lesquelles Grey a abandonné Natsu. Il y aura la présence d'un... lime. Non pas d'un lemon, mais d'un début... Bon peut être que je ferai un lemon... Arrgh bref je me débrouillerai. Vous découvrirez le passé inconnu de Grey dans le chapitre 5. Il reste deux à trois chapitre pour que je boucle cette fiction.**

 **J'attends vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur et je vous dis à bientôt (j'espère).**


	6. Avancée

**Chapitre 5:** **_Avancée_**

Seul le tic-tac des aiguilles de l'horloge troublait le silence pesant de la pièce. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce spacieuse était à son comble. Rien n'était dit rien n'était fait. Aucune mouche ou moustique ne troubla ce silence. Des feuilles dispersées en vrac sur le sol témoignaient la présence des deux personnages. Seule l'odeur des biscuits secs accompagnés du thé vert fumant emplissait la salle. Aucun autre son n'était émis. Aucun battement de cœur ne se faisait entendre.

Ils restaient là, à se fixer. Aucun d'eux ne voulait baisser le regard en premier, attendant avec impatience que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Mais aucun d'eux ne voulait le faire. L'un voulait que l'autre avoue son tort l'autre voulait tout simplement s'en aller. Mais ce serait passer pour un lâche de fuir à nouveau. Fuir une nouvelle fois sans donner d'explications. Il avait l'impression de passer maître dans ce domaine. Et c'est ce qui l'énervait le plus. Il devait tout recommencer. Mettre les points sur les i et tout reprendre à zéro. Et là, il avait la chance qu'il pouvait le faire. Là, il était en face de celui qui polluait ses pensées depuis le début de son adolescence. S'il le laissait parler en premier, il n'aurait plus son mot à dire.

Alors le silence régnait en maître attendant dans une atmosphère lourde et énigmatique, d'être brisé par l'un des deux adolescents.

Natsu porta sa tasse à ses lèvres en fronçant les sourcils mais en essayant de paraître le plus calme du monde. Malgré tout cela, il savait que ces efforts étaient inutiles. Ses doigts qui entouraient la tasse traditionnelle étaient durement crispés autour d'elle tandis que ses yeux étaient emplis d'impatience et d'agacement. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais se décidant à parler. Grey et lui se trouvaient dans sa vaste chambre depuis environ une demi-heure. Bien sûr, la présence du brun n'était pas due à une invitation du rose. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'inviter le brun à nouveau chez lui. La dernière fois que Grey avait vraiment été dans sa chambre, il avait dû se séparer de lui à tout jamais. Maintenant ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui l'inquiétait. Toute son attention n'était figée que sur une et une seule pensée. Un souvenir datant de seulement quelques jours. Un souvenir qui faisait battre son cœur à 200 à l'heure. Il se rappelait encore parfaitement du frisson qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait senti ce souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Il se rappelait encore des sensations étranges qui montaient dans son corps, lorsque ces mains fraîches avaient parcouru sa peau claire. Mais ce n'était pas non plus le flot d'émotions qui avait parcouru son corps qui lui faisait peur, c'était le fait qu'il avait voulu aller plus loin. Il avait voulu que les mains glacées du brun explorent un peu plus son anatomie, que son corps svelte se colle à lui pour essayer d'apaiser le brasier qui consumait son organisme.

Natsu avait peur de le vouloir. De vouloir Grey. Et depuis ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir de la Fairy Académie, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était éviter le brun. Pour lui, c'était le brun qui s'était enfui, c'était donc lui qui devait une explication. Il ne voulait pas se lancer à sa poursuite en prenant un air de désespéré. Il avait une fierté et il comptait bien la conserver. Mais étant donné que le sort est contre lui, Mirajane leur avait donné cet exposé à faire. Grey et lui, rien que tous les deux.

A présent les voilà, seuls dans la chambre de Natsu à se fixer en se demandant en silence, qui allait prendre la parole en premier.

« - Bon t'as trouvé quoi chez toi sur l'Egypte Anti…

\- Natsu je voulais te dire… »

Et tout se coupa là. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, leurs yeux s'ancrant les uns dans les autres. L'un à la recherche d'une continuation et l'autre dans l'attente d'une motivation. Natsu fronça les sourcils. Il avait marre de tout ce suspense sans fin. Il avait marre de toutes les hésitations de Grey. S'il voulait s'expliquer qu'il le fasse.

« - Non laisse tomber, tu disais ? »

Et Natsu sentit ces dernières forces tomber. Lui qui s'était entrainé si longtemps à éviter la colère, le voilà réduit à ça :

« - Non mais t'en as pas marre de fuir tout le temps !? Si t'as quelque chose à me dire dis le moi ! »

Grey haussa un sourcil face à l'emportement du rose puis soupira. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il fuyait, encore. Pourquoi rechercher autre motivation que celle qui était là, sous ses yeux ? Natsu venait de le lui demander explicitement. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il devait lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer, sentant l'échéance se rapprocher. Puis, il tiqua. Il regarda autour de lui sous le regard incompréhensif du rose et regarda fixement son vis-à-vis ? Comment n'avait-il pu pas voir ça depuis toutes ces années ?

« - Euh t'as quoi au juste ?, tenta Natsu.

\- Pourquoi une aussi grande maison ?

\- Hein ?

\- Pourquoi t'as une aussi grande maison sans que ton père ne travaille ? »

Natsu le dévisagea longuement avant de comprendre enfin la question. Il se l'était souvent demandé mais avait vite mis son interrogation de côté. Si son père ne voulait pas le lui dire alors il ne le forcerait pas. Les parents ont le droit d'avoir leurs secrets n'est-ce-pas ? Bien sûr cette philosophie il l'avait quand il était gosse. Mais depuis, il ne s'était plus jamais posé la question. Et à présent cette interrogation lui frappait de plein fouet. Comment était-ce possible ?

« - Putain mais t'as raison ! Comment un mec au chômage peut s'offrir cette baraque avec domestiques et tout ce qui va avec ? Tu penses qu'il a fait un pacte avec le diable ?

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?, pouffa Grey.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu proposes alors ? Si ça se trouve, il m'a donné en sacrifice et à mes dix-huit ans je disparaîtrais de la surface de la terre et puis- »

Un éclat de rire le coupa dans sa réflexion. Il s'arrêta soudain de parler pour fixer son conjoint d'exposé. Grey était plié en deux au sol, pleurant de rire. Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage du rose. Grey riait. Grey riait sur le sol de sa chambre. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure à cette vision.

Le brun se ressaisit au bout de quelques minutes, essuyant les larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

« - Franchement Natsu, tu m'as trop manqué. »

Le cœur du rose rata un battement. Il lui avait manqué. Grey venait de dire que lui, Natsu Dragneel, lui avait manqué. Que donc pendant tout ce temps, il ne l'avait pas oublié. Qu'il avait toujours occupé une place de choix dans son cœur. Ou alors c'était lui qui partait dans des conclusions hâtives sans fondements ?

Grey remarqua rapidement sa confusion et décida de se baser sur ça pour enfin pouvoir parler avec son meilleur ami. Parler sans crainte de se faire rejeter. Lui expliquer toute la situation.

« - Natsu tu sais lorsque je suis parti… C'était vraiment parce que mon père était affecté ailleurs. Mais tu sais j'ai toujours été très intelligent alors… J'en ai profité pour postuler pour une très bonne école là-bas. A ce qu'ils disaient une école de génies.

\- Alors pourquoi t'avais d'aussi mauvaises notes que moi ?

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas que cette différence nous… sépare. »

Natsu inspira profondément. Ce raisonnement était digne de lui : complètement stupide. Il aurait simplement profité de lui pour faire ses devoirs. Il se massa légèrement la tempe en fermant les yeux et reporta son attention sur le brun.

« Bref, je suis donc allé dans cette école. Malgré tout, plus le temps passait et plus je voulais revenir. Mon père a finalement plongé dans l'alcool et a perdu pendant mon avant dernière année son boulot. Je m'en suis pris un pour subvenir à nos besoins. Finalement il est mort à la fin de ma dernière année.

\- Ah… Désolé mais je ne suis pas désolé. Ce type était une ordure. Mais comme c'était ton père…

\- T'inquiète moi aussi ça ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid. Ma mère avait marqué dans son testament que s'il arrivait quelque chose à mon père celui qui aurait ma garde serait Igneel. Il m'a conseillé de finir mon collège et de revenir ici. Ce que j'ai fait le jour même.

\- Alors pourquoi t'es pas d'abord venu me voir.

\- Lorsque les vacances commencent là-bas, la rentrée commence ici. Je suis venu la veille de la rentrée.

\- Hum…

\- Natsu… »

Natsu releva la tête qu'il ne se rappelait avoir baissé. Son cœur rata un battement quand il remarqua que le visage de Grey n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il pouvait sentir son souffle caresser son nez.

« - Alors tu ne m'avais pas oublié ? Je t'en voulais surtout parce que je pensais qu'après tout ça tu avais eu le culot de m'oublier, murmura Natsu.

\- Non, jamais je ne t'ai oublié. Mais à ce que moi j'ai vu, c'est plutôt toi qui m'avait oublié.

\- Moi c'est pas pareil, j'avais tout fait pour t'oublier ! Pour éviter de souffrir… »

Grey écouta en silence ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Quoi dire ? C'était vrai. Quand il était parti, il avait fait souffrir Natsu mais s'était aussi fait souffrir. Pendant tellement longtemps... Car tout de Natsu lui avait manqué. Sa voix, sa peau, son odeur, sa bêtise, son réconfort. Natsu dans son entièreté lui avait atrocement manqué. Et maintenant il était là, en face de lui. A quelques centimètres de lui. Mais ils restaient tellement de non-dits…

Natsu ne sut pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé pendant la dernière seconde, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres fines et fraiches sur les siennes. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant ce qui semblait être pour lui une éternité. Les fines lèvres se mouvèrent un peu plus contre les siennes avant de s'en décoller de quelques centimètres. Il pouvait encore sentir le souffle frais contre sa peau, ce qui lui donna des frissons le long de son dos. Il se retint de respirer encore pendant quelques temps. Il vit enfin Grey ouvrir les yeux et s'éloigner de lui. Le cœur de Natsu battait à cent à l'heure. Son meilleur ami se présentait devant lui, les joues rougis et le regard fuyant. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour essayer de mettre au clair la situation actuelle, Grey prit la parole.

« - En fait, c'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais depuis que je suis parti… »

Le brun logea sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du rose, cachant par la même occasion ses rougeurs.

« - C'est certain que tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi en ce moment. Donc, avant de me chasser, laisse-moi encore quelques minutes comme ça s'il te plait. »

Il s'assit plus confortablement en face de Natsu, le visage toujours réfugiés contre son cou, leurs jambes entrelacées. Ses mains partirent dans le dos du rose pour se coller un peu plus à ce torse chaud. Natsu sentit les lèvres contre la peau de son cou, s'étirer en un petit sourire. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et pourtant il s'écoulait tout doucement. Seul le son de leurs respirations respectives berçait le calme plat de la pièce. Ils étaient enfermés comme dans une bulle, loin de tous les problèmes extérieurs, loin des problèmes du monde. Ancrés dans des sentiments encore inconnus, ils se retrouvaient pour la première fois.

Après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, Natsu se décida à bouger. Grey se raidit, sentant se rapprocher l'heure où il serait obligé de s'en aller et de ne plus jamais approcher son meilleur ami. Il bloqua sa respiration et serra plus fortement ses paupières, s'agrippant un peu plus au tee-shirt du rose inconsciemment. Natsu soupira de la situation qui était une trop grosse prise de tête pour lui. Il sourit en passant ses bras autour de la taille du brun qui retint sa respiration, beaucoup trop surpris. Ils restèrent encore ainsi quelques minutes avant que Natsu ne commence à sentir des fourmis grimper le long de ses jambes. Il tapota légèrement sur le dos du brun.

« - Hey Grey… On pourrait se mettre au travail maintenant non ? On a un exposé à faire je te rappelle. »

Seul le silence répondit à Natsu. Il fronça les sourcils en éloignant Grey de lui. Telle ne fut pas sa surprise en remarquant que son meilleur ami avait les yeux fermés et affichait un sourire béat sur son visage.

« - Franchement tu t'endors maintenant !? Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment !? »

Natsu se pinça l'arête du nez sous l'agacement et éprouvait vraiment l'envie de coller son poing dans le mur le plus proche. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois, un truc qu'Igneel lui avait appris pour canaliser son énergie destructrice. Cette astuce ne marchait qu'une fois sur cinq et Grey avait donc de la chance qu'elle fonctionnait à ce moment présent. Il faut dire que l'expression de calme et de plénitude qu'affichait le brun avait vraiment joué dans son apaisement.

Natsu porta le brun jusqu'à son lit et l'y allongea. Il contempla pendant quelques minutes le visage de son meilleur ami. Il aurait encore beaucoup de question à lui poser à son réveil mais tout d'abord il fallait terminer cet exposé.

Il s'assit à son bureau, en face de son ordinateur et commença ses recherches Mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire que Natsu était connu pour sa détermination à travailler, ainsi il s'endormit la joue collé à son clavier, lui aussi heureux il fallait bien l'avouer.

* * *

Natsu se réveilla sur le son de cliquetis incessants qui résonnait dans la pièce. Il grogna un peu et fut heureux que le son se termine. Une vive douleur se fit ressentir sur son crâne et son sommeil partit pour de bon. Il se leva d'un bond et tomba directement sur le sourire malicieux d'un Grey assis à même le sol.

« - Aieeuh ! Non mais bordel pourquoi t'as fait ça !? Un bouquin sur mon crane t'as pas plus doux pour réveiller quelqu'un, enfoiré !? »

Le sourire de Grey se fana et sa mine se fit plus sérieuse, comme plongé dans une intense réflexion. Il se leva finalement et marcha vers Natsu. Celui déglutit face au regard perçant et déterminé de son meilleur ami derrière des lunettes dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine. Arrivé en face de lui, le brun se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et après un petit sourire, posa ses lèvres en un baiser chaste sur celles du rose. Il se décolla quelques secondes plus tard, le même sourire affiché aux lèvres et repartit s'asseoir au sol en face de son ordinateur portable.

Les joues du rose prirent une teinte semblable à celle de ces cheveux. Il se calma instantanément et partit s'asseoir gentiment à même le sol en face du brun, ses yeux fuyant le regard amusé de l'autre posé sur lui.

* * *

« - Mais puisque je te dis que c'est vrai !, hurla Natsu

\- Et moi je te dis que c'est une hypothèse vraiment stupide !, rétorqua Grey.

\- Tu veux dire que je suis stupide ?

\- Vu que tout ce que tout ce que tu dis est con alors ouais, t'es qu'un idiot. »

Natsu se sentit bouillir et sans plus réfléchir il élança son poing vers Grey qui le reçut en pleine mâchoire. Il en fit de même, Natsu contra son poing mais ne réussit pas à éviter le coup de genou en plein ventre. La bagarre dura encore de longues minutes avant qu'il ne s'effondre tous les deux à bout de souffle. Grey était affalé sur Natsu, son visage logé dans le creux de son cou, calquant sa respiration irrégulière sur son meilleur ami. Il était heureux. Ces bagarres insignifiantes sans aucune réelle raison lui avait grandement manqué. Mais surtout, il avait avoué ces sentiments à Natsu, et celui-ci ne l'avait pas rejeté. D'ailleurs il ne lui avait pas vraiment répondu. Grey se redressa, s'appuyant sur ses coudes et plongea son regard dans celui de Natsu. Il ressentit le cœur de celui-ci battre plus vite et s'enchanta de savoir qu'il était la cause de cette réaction. Les lèvres du rose étaient entrouvertes, laissant échapper une respiration chaude et irrégulière qui lui donnait multiples frissons. Il avait une furieuse envie de les sceller avec les siennes, de les suçoter, de les mordiller. Il déglutit péniblement essayant de résister à la tentation quand une langue rose glissa sur les lèvres tentatrices, les humidifiant à son passage. Et le brun craqua.

Grey apposa furieusement ses lèvres sur celles de Natsu dans un baiser empressé et enflammé. Un tourbillon de sensation nouait son ventre tandis qu'il mouvait un peu plus lentement ses lèvres contre leurs consœurs. Ses dents partirent mordiller les bouts de chairs tentateurs avant de se mettre à suçoter la lèvre inférieure. Natsu grogna légèrement en entrouvrant la bouche, répondant silencieusement à l'invitation du brun. Grey sourit de satisfaction, avant d'enfoncer sa langue dans la cavité buccale du rose. Le contact de leurs langues l'électrisa. Le baiser dura encore quelques secondes avant que, par manque d'air, ils se séparèrent. Grey haletait, les joues rougies et le regard embrumés au-dessus d'un Natsu pas encore tout à fait satisfait.

Le rose était à peu près dans le même état que son meilleur ami, et l'observer dans cette expression de débauche ne fit qu'accroitre son désir. Il passa sa main sur la nuque du brun et l'abaissa furieusement pour nouer leurs lèvres. Le baiser était brutal. Natsu le dominait entièrement laissant Grey gémir piteusement. Sa langue s'enroulait autour de celle du brun, la caressait. Grey sentait sa langue de temps à autre se faire aspirer dans la bouche du brun avant de sentir des dents se mêler à la douce torture. La main sur sa nuque se mit en mouvement glissant vers sa mâchoire, tandis que l'autre s'aventura sous son tee-shirt. N'en pouvant plus et sans cesser l'échange, il se laissa tomber sur le rose, gémissant plaintivement lorsque leurs deux érections se touchèrent. Grey, perdu dans son désir, commença à rouler des hanches contre l'érection de Natsu sous ses gémissements et les grognements du rose. Le baiser avait cessé et on ne percevait dans la pièce que les halètements incessants de deux meilleurs amis ne se rendant plus compte de leurs actions.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la porte qui s'ouvrit.

« - Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour ça ? »

Grey et Natsu sursautèrent et arrêtèrent tout mouvement, figé. La voix glaciale avait résonné dans la pièce, faisant tomber toute l'atmosphère sexuelle qui y régnait. Deux bruits de déglutition se firent entendre tandis que Natsu tourna au ralenti sa tête vers le nouveau venu.

« - Papa… Pourquoi t'as pas cogné ?

\- Pourquoi j'aurais cogné ? Je suis chez moi je te rappelle. Est-ce que c'est Grey ?

\- Euh… Oui. Grey tu dis bonjour à papa ? »

Grey soupira de honte et se décolla de Natsu, s'asseyant juste à côté de son meilleur ami, croisant les pieds afin de cacher son érection.

« - Euh bonjour Acnologia-sam-

\- Est-ce que tu vas encore t'en aller ?, le coupa Acnologia.

\- Non.

\- Ça vaut mieux. Normalement je t'aurais chassé de chez moi mais vu ce que vous étiez en train de faire. »

Il sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte. Acnologia n'avait jamais été très bavard, il agissait quand il le fallait. Tout le contraire d'Igneel, bienveillant et ensoleillé. Grey soupira comme pour évacuer la pression quand la porte s'ouvrit tout d'un coup.

« - Au fait c'est l'autre connard qui vient te chercher ?

\- Euh, je ne crois pas. Je lui ait juste dit que je venais ici. »

La porte fut fermée à nouveau. Grey haussa un sourcil après toutes ces années, Acnologia détestait donc toujours Igneel. Natsu pouffa amusé et ils reprirent leur exposé, chacun ne désirant pas vraiment parler de ce qui avait failli arriver.

* * *

Grey était sur le point de partir et Natsu l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la porte. Ils étaient dans le couloir d'entrée depuis à peu près cinq minutes et se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux. Natsu esquissa finalement un geste lorsque des coups à la porte les firent sursauter, les faisant ainsi sortir de leur bulle.

Natsu s'empressa d'ouvrir, et un sourire version XXL s'afficha sur son visage tandis qu'il sautait dans les bras vigoureux de celui qui lui faisait face. Igneel était là en face de lui. Ses longs cheveux bruns, ses yeux marron dont la pupille était étirée tel un reptile, son teint basané, et ses muscles forts mais pas très imposants* étaient là juste en face de lui. Natsu le serra fortement dans ses bras ne voulant plus se décrocher de son parrain sentant étrangement fort l'alcool.

« - Hey, je vais pas m'envoler Natsu.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué Igneel, se plaignit Natsu en sentant deux petites larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Toi aussi l'enflammé, lui répondit Igneel en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Tu as bu ?

\- Oui. Des collègues de travail et moi autour d'un bon saké.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'une voix n'interrompe leurs chaleureuses retrouvailles.

« - Vous n'avez appris à fermer une port-. »

La phrase d'Acnologia se tua là tandis que son regard se fit plus menaçant, plus tueur.

« - Tu viens foutre quoi chez moi ? »

Igeel sourit en s'avançant dans la maison faisant face au maître des lieux.

« - Juste récupérer Grey.

\- Il est là, maintenant barres-toi, lui ordonna l'homme aux cheveux blancs en tournant les talons.

\- Mais vu que t'es là aussi autant discuter quelques instants. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils disparurent.

Grey et Natsu se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls. Cette fois-ci, Grey ne supporta plus ce silence pesant et emplis de non-dits.

« - Natsu… Ce qui s'est passé…

\- Etait une erreur oui.

\- Pardon !? »

Grey était profondément blessé. Comment ça une erreur ? C'était juste l'expression de leur désir l'un envers l'autre mais surtout pas une erreur.

« - On n'aurait pas dû faire ça…. Dans tous les cas, on doit d'abord mettre au point ce que l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre.

\- Ah ? Franchement tu crois vraiment qu'on a besoin de ça après ce qui s'est passé là ? Toi qui d'habitude ne te casse jamais le crane c'était bien mieux comme ça.

\- Evidemment ! Les autres passent par le flirt, les rendez-vous, la déclaration, la première fois. Nous on peut pas sauter toutes ces étapes et tout simplement s'envoyer en l'air. »

Natsu observa Grey qui abordait une expression sérieuse sur son visage. Il avait l'air de réfléchir en pesant le pour et le contre de la chose.

« - D'accord, répondit tout simplement le brun.

\- D'accord quoi ?, demanda Natsu qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Toujours aussi con…, se plaignit Grey en soupirant. D'accord pour toutes ces étapes : flirt, rendez-vous, déclaration, première fois. »

Natsu voulut répliquer mais c'est au même moment qu'Igneel sortit de la pièce, semblant pressé. En effet il courrait presque et fit un geste à Grey lui indiquant de le suivre.

« Bye bye mon petit Natsu !, lança l'adulte brun avant de s'en aller. »

Avant de s'en aller, le brun sourit narquoisement avant de passer un bras autour de la nuque du rose l'abaissant à sa hauteur, répandant son souffle frais sur les lèvres roses. Ses lèvres frôlèrent ses consœurs tandis que les bras de Natsu voulaient se refermer autour de la taille fine du brun. Malheureusement, l'adolescent se déroba de lui, lui offrant un petit sourire malicieux en lui faisant un geste de la main accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

« - A demain Natsu. N'oublie pas d'essayer de lire l'exposé. »

Le cœur de Natsu se mit à battre à 100 à l'heure, manquant de lâcher. Ok, c'était de sa faute : pourquoi proposer une idée aussi stupide qu'un flirt !

Il ferma la porte de sa maison et secoua sa tête comme voulant se ressaisir. Son père sortit en trombe de son bureau, posant ses prunelles destructrices sur lui.

« - Ou est ton connard de parrain, demanda-t-il sur un ton calme mais essayant de se retenir d'exploser.

\- Il vient de partir. Pourquoi ? »

Acnologia lui lança un regard colérique.

« La prochaine fois qu'il boit trop, s'il confond encore une fois les toilettes avec ma chaise de bureau, il nettoie avec sa langue ! »

Natsu éclata de rire en se roulant sur le sol du salon. Pourtant Igneel n'avait pas l'air aussi stone que ça lorsqu'il est venu. Le connaissant il avait dû le faire exprès pour énerver son père. Cette amitié sera toujours incompréhensible pour lui.


End file.
